Darrian Part Six B: Complications
by HazelTree019
Summary: The elves have promised themselves a passionate, intimate night. But, as usual, things don't quite work that way. A Dragon Age: Origins piece. Darrian male PC elf /Zevran. "Darrian" is the first series. There will also be a "Zevran" series, designed to be read *after* this one. Disclaimer: All characters, places etc. belong to Bioware except Darrian who is all mine.


My hands on his waist, I twisted Zev over onto his back, silky hair spreading round his head. Excitement glittered in his almond eyes and I kissed him wantonly. There was a groan in his throat as an exploratory hand grasped my backside. I pressed into it as I sat up. Meeting his gaze with a mischievous grin, I reached down, stroking the hard length beneath me. He moaned loudly.

He had woken particularly…keen…this morning, and I had been flaunting myself mercilessly all day, muttering more than a few filthy suggestions of what I would do to him later, into pointed, eager ears. I had caused several stifled groans when I brushed a casual hand over his groin, each one louder than the last. He had been trying desperately not to let it show in his face – or anywhere else for that matter – and he had almost dragged me to the bedchamber this evening, bidding a hasty goodnight to a grinning Alistair as we passed.

I looked straight into Zev's honeyed eyes and caressed him for a moment. He inhaled, eyelids flickering, his back arching. I guided him in gently, purring at that wonderful, _complete_ feeling and rubbing my fingertips over his nipples as I rocked my hips slowly.  
"Mmm…you are so good at this, Darrian."  
"I know."  
He chuckled. Hungry eyes roved over my naked, flexing body.  
"Now then, my talented lover, where are those _dirty_ little promises you made to me?"  
I let a decidedly carnal smile cross my face and leant forwards onto his chest, making both of us moan. I licked slowly up the edge of his ear, nipping the tip. My lips brushed his skin.  
"Where would you like them?"  
He let out a lustful growl and pulled me to his mouth, hand gripping the back of my head, hips coming up to meet mine. He bucked into me, groaning.

We both froze. I met his eyes. They had widened and we listened intently. He looked dangerously close to sniggering and I covered his mouth hastily, biting my lip. The low moan was followed by another, slightly louder one. The next room was the kitchen – where Alistair was sleeping. He had come to visit us for my birthday a couple of weeks ago, and tonight was his last before returning to Ferelden. He had been extremely tolerant of our less-than-quiet night time activities, even cracking the odd joke or two, but it seemed he could no longer bear to just listen. Realising that our sudden silence would alert him to our attentive elven ears, I let out a gasp of pleasure, followed by a loud groan. Catching on instantly, Zev cried out my name and pulled me towards him. He was smiling into my mouth and I got the distinct impression that he was trying to stop himself laughing. I helped him to solve that problem: rolling my hips I pressed him deeper and he gasped, fingernails digging into my back. I purred at the pain, hot sparks jumping over my skin as I encouraged him with another firm flex.  
"Do you…feel sorry for him sometimes? Mmm…Zevran…"  
"Sometimes. It is a lit-huh!...a little sad when a man has no-one but himself and his oh…hand."

I smiled as Zevran's long fingers kneaded at my thigh, kissing and nipping his elegant neck. After a few deliciously hot moments I pushed myself up straight. The hand moved up to palm my length, the other taking my waist and I thrusted faster at his wonderful touch.  
"Huh-ahh!"  
I moaned as the tension in my body mounted: I was nearly there. I closed my eyes, head falling back. Suddenly he sat up under me, hands moving to my back, one taking a firm hold in my hair. He tugged at it gently and I moaned; his hot mouth wetted my neck, teeth gripping, tongue dancing. Strong stomach muscles pressed against my erection, rubbing over it and sending waves of pleasure coursing through me. His breath heated my skin as his large, solid length thrusted deep into my body. I had mirrored him, one hand on his head, keeping it where it was; fingernails dragging down his rippling back.  
"Ohhh, Darrian…"  
So close…I pulled his mouth deeper into the crook of my neck, my body pressing up into his, the assassin's name sweet on my lips…

"Is there room for one more?"

Zevran jolted in shock. I cried out, clutching at him and dropping my head as I tried desperately to stop myself from giving in to the waves of pleasure still surging through me. Zev had groaned, his arms tightening round me, his brow pressed to my collarbone. My hands shook on his back and his shoulders had slumped forward frustratedly.  
"Um, sorry. I didn't mean to…scare you."

We eased apart enough to look round, panting heavily. Alistair was standing just inside the doorway, fiddling self-consciously with the waistband of his hastily-laced trousers. He had the look of a man who had done something before he could change his mind – and then changed his mind. He flushed at our continued, breathy stares.

"Is…is there room?"  
I eased myself off of Zev unwillingly, the prospect of a wild night slipping quickly through my fingers. The same bitter disappointment was etched across his face. He stood up and walked over to the other Warden. I followed him quietly. A long, gentle hand took the downcast chin, lifting it to look into dark eyes.  
"Are you quite sure that you wish to lose your innocence to two men, Alistair?"  
His voice was soft, reassuring. Alistair searched the elf's face, biting his lip.  
"You can change your mind," I said. "You don't have to do this if it's not what you really want."  
He glanced over at me and I saw affection flicker through nervous eyes. He swallowed and looked back at the blond. Then he nodded.

My lover moved in, giving him a soft kiss, and those dark eyes widened in surprise. Then Zev pulled back about an inch and said quietly,  
"Open your mouth."  
Hesitantly, the warrior's lips parted a little and the elf's met them, moving slowly. He cradled Alistair's head, his other hand rubbing at a strong waist. After a moment the warrior's mouth began to move, responding to the Antivan's persuasive attentions. Fingers brushed Zev's cheek, taking an uncertain hold on his neck.

I stepped silently round to the door and beckoned to Hunter. The large Mabari stood up and shook himself, padding quietly over. I crouched down to look him in the eyes.  
"Can you sleep in the kitchen tonight for me?"  
The warhound yipped with a fairly grateful expression on his face.  
"Good boy."  
He grinned, tongue lolling. _Yes I am._ I smiled and ruffled his head. He trotted happily out of the door and I closed it behind him.

I turned back to the two men as Zev gently pulled away.  
"Good. But you are still tense, my friend. Darrian?"  
I stepped closer, drawing Alistair's timid gaze.  
"This is a man in need of some devotion. He deserves to have a couple of skilled elves to take care of him, no?"  
I smiled, hoping to reassure the nervous Warden.  
"What…are you going to do?"  
"Do not worry, we will take this slowly and I promise that you will not be disappointed." He muttered into my ear. "Would you help him to undress, please?"  
I kissed him briefly then stepped forward to stand in front of Alistair.  
"Let's get you undressed."  
As I reached out he made a small noise, hand moving unconsciously to cover his laces again.  
"Are you alright?" He looked at me fearfully and I took his chin, my kiss soft. "Please trust me."

I knelt down, tracing my fingers down his torso briefly and I felt his stomach tense. I sat back on my ankles so I wasn't too close and he allowed me to take his trembling hands away from the ties. I pulled them undone gently, sliding off the trousers before pausing so he could ready himself. I trailed light fingers up his muscled legs, following several scars. The bulge in his groin grew bigger at my touch and he shifted awkwardly. I wanted him to know what this could feel like, what it could do. I tutted softly and pressed my lips to his solid groin. He breathed in sharply, a surprised noise in his throat. I spoke quietly to his stomach.  
"There is nothing wrong with having reactions, Alistair. It would be a problem if you didn't."

I ignored his stutters at this and pulled his underclothes off. Despite the fact that Zev and I were not, by any stretch of the imagination, what could possibly be described as 'small', I had to force myself not to raise an eyebrow when I saw just how well-endowed he actually was. It must be a human thing. I stood and took his hand, leading him across the room and persuading him to lie back on the bed. He did so, looking to me uncertainly for reassurance. I knelt next to him and gave him a soft smile, rubbing an encouraging thumb over his wrist. Zev had oiled his hands and was waiting patiently for us to settle.  
"Now then," he said. "To begin with, you must relax, and I think I know just how to make this happen."  
He passed his palms over the man's ribs before he could protest; the warrior's breathing quick and shallow. I tipped the rest of the oil into my hand and smoothed it over his broad shoulders.

Alistair's tense body was loosening, the occasional sigh escaping his lips. His eyes started to close and I looked up at Zevran who leant forward to kiss me fondly. He put his soft mouth to my ear.  
"I think that he will prefer to give, my love. If you have no objections I would rather he use me – I am more used to men unsure of what they are doing."  
"Not a comment on my truly fantastic skills, I trust?" I was grinning against his cheek and he gave a soft breath of laughter.  
"I would never."  
"I'll show him what to do. I don't want him to hurt you."  
"Thank you, _amor_. Ah, whatever should I have done had I not been fortunate enough to have found you, I wonder?"  
I nipped his ear.  
"Masturbate."  
He snorted with surprised laughter and Alistair jumped. Zev kissed me again and it felt very peculiar to be unable to hold him. Our kiss deepened, tongues stroking together, our fingers kneading the man's knotted muscles blindly into submission.

I put a hand to Zev's shoulder, pushing him gently away. Then I bent down and caught Alistair's mouth softly as I straddled his stomach, his eyes flying open. His lips could not have been more different to my lover's: they were rougher, not as full, and far less confident. He kissed me back cautiously and I traced my tongue along his lip. There was a tentative answering flicker and I lapped into his mouth. After a moment longer I nudged into his neck and he rolled his head to the side to give me room. I nuzzled deeper, kissing and licking. He sighed quietly. I gave him the slightest of nips and he jumped then let out a low moan when I did it again. Slowly, I kissed my way down his stomach, oil slicking my lips, and Zev's hands curled round my waist as I slid back. I paused, a small noise in my throat as I examined the dark line of hair that stretched down from his navel, tracing it with a forefinger. I'd never seen anything like it before. I shrugged, smiled, and kissed it before turning my attention to more important matters.

He let out a surprised gasp when I licked up his length, his muscles tensing in both excitement and nerves. I began to kiss and suckle, rubbing my hand up between his legs. The olive fingers had continued their wandering and when I slipped Alistair into my mouth I felt a warm tongue trail up the back of my thigh. I flexed, purring, and the warrior's groans grew louder. Zev's soft breath tickled my back as he laughed quietly. He started to suckle and nip, his hand massaging my backside. I moaned at his touch. Mmm…I purred again, relishing the warrior's size, the different feel. His hands were bunching into silk sheets, hips were pushing up against me.  
"Huh! Darr…"  
I reached up and gently pried Alistair's left hand from the bedding, sliding it up into my hair and grunting in pleasure when he gripped tightly into it. I groaned at Zev's wayward tongue and it wriggled deeper in delight. Alistair was arching now, whimpering and already trying not to let go in my mouth – something I vividly remembered doing when Zev first took me this way. My lover's kisses travelled up my back then he moved away, trailing an affectionate hand over my backside before sitting next to the warrior He stroked the man's tense arm.  
"Do not fight him, Alistair. Trust him. He _wants_ it."

His release hit the back of my throat and he cried out as I moaned, then he gasped as I began to swallow round him. I heard a breathy whisper.  
"What does it taste like?"  
I met his shyly curious gaze, still holding half a mouthful. I stretched up and pressed my mouth to his, waiting for his lips to part. When they did, I let a little bitter heat pass them and he made a small, strangled noise of distaste. There was a soft chuckle beside me. Alistair swallowed reflexively, then I kissed him and a hesitant tongue licked my mouth clean.

"Taste good?"  
He wrinkled his nose; still, I noted, a little shaky.  
"Not really." At least his voice was steady. "Salty."  
I smiled.  
"It's quite pleasant when you get used to it." Besides, Zevran was _delicious_.  
"So…can you teach me? To do, um…_that_?"  
I raised an astonished eyebrow.  
"You want to learn?"  
He nodded, looking a little surprised himself.  
"Okay, just do what I did. If you're not sure then try it and I'll tell you. Zev'll help."

I rolled off to lie next to him, spreading my knees as I pulled them up. Zev moved to kneel next to me, sitting on his ankles and curling an arm round my thigh. Alistair took a deep breath then shifted round to hover between my legs, licking dry lips. I'd never been bothered by my lover's admiring gazes, so I wasn't fazed by Alistair's prolonged look at my arousal. He seemed unable to look away and I fought down a smile firmly. This was his first time, it was only to be expected. The assassin muttered into his ear before nipping it gently. The warrior swallowed and bent forward as though to take me into his mouth. Olive fingers caught his shoulder, soft lips said,  
"No, remember how he did it? Work up to it, tease him a little first." The low voice was warm and almond eyes met mine. "Darrian is at your mercy, Alistair. Treat him well."

I tensed as rough lips kissed my thigh hesitantly, a small suckle pulling at my skin. Then a tentative tongue licked at the base of my erection. I let my eyes close with a low moan, head tilting back in exaggerated pleasure. He didn't have Zevran's natural flair or confidence, but he was doing his best and I mumbled something incoherent. Zev's long fingers were stroking my thigh and a kiss was left on my knee. I heard him mutter the occasional word or two; praising Alistair's efforts, I guessed, or offering advice. I tuned it out, wanting them to have privacy. Then Zev said,  
"Touch him, _feel _him," and a strong hand took my shaft. I swore, bucking at the sudden surge through my groin. I gasped when he nipped me and he pulled back, clearly scared he had hurt me.  
"That's…ohhh, that's _wonderful_," I managed. "Please…Alistair, _please!_"  
Zev's low, reassuring voice said,  
"Whenever you are ready, my friend."

Jolts were running through me and I was fighting the instinct to start thrusting up into him. I glanced down, something in the back of my pleasured mind still expecting the head bobbing between my thighs to be blond rather than brown. He felt my gaze and looked up, pausing. I mewled desperately, wanting him to keep going. Zev ran a hand up his arm, muttering quietly. The mouth tightened again timidly, self-conscious brown eyes watching me. Strong shoulders rolled as he moved, the sight sending desire rippling through me. I arched, tipping my head back to let out a very loud, very real groan.  
"Alistair!" Maker… I bit my cheek, struggling to contain myself, nudging his shoulder with my free thigh. "Move!"

He hesitated and Zev pushed him hurriedly out of the way, reaching over to take his place just in time. My hips snapped up into his mouth the instant I felt him take hold and his gentle tongue caressed me through a blissful climax. A throat constricted round me and I moaned, delightful shivers running over my skin. I lay with my eyes closed, panting.  
"I am sorry," I heard. "There was only so long he could control himself and I do not think that you are quite ready for that yet."  
"No problem. It was good to know I had…um…such an _effect_."  
Zev chuckled.

"Are you _sure_ you've never done that before?"  
I looked up at Alistair and he flushed, a shy grin spreading over that handsome, chiselled face. I wondered if he knew just how attractive he was. Zev moved up next to me at that point, attaching himself to my mouth. I purred in sudden desire, gripping into his hair and tugging at it just the way he liked. Maker, he tasted so good. I pulled him closer, delving deeper into that delicious mouth as he returned the favour eagerly. He was massaging my waist and I had the intense urge to roll onto my back; he would follow me, _take_ me… His lips hovered just above mine as he spoke.  
"Are you ready for a little more, Alistair?"  
"What exactly did you have in mind?"  
"You came here for sex, did you not? So why put it off?"  
His long finger was circling my nipple and I exhaled, pressing slightly into it.  
"Um, okay. What," his voice had risen about an octave and he cleared his throat. "What do you want me to do?"

My sexy assassin grinned at me and bit his lip. I watched it carefully, his breath fluttering over my cheek. I wanted him. Then he rolled over, stretching out to take another vial off the bedside table, showing off a body full of deliciously lean muscles as he did so. Alistair stared at them for a moment, as did I, before the oil was passed to me and he shot it a nervous glance.  
"Do not worry, that is for me. Darrian will show you what to do with it."

He flipped himself over onto his hands and knees, letting his back dip down luxuriously while he waited. I looked hungrily at it for a moment, wondering whether our night of unbridled passion and debauchery could still be salvaged. Unlikely. Ah, well, there was always tomorrow… I guided Alistair round to kneel between the elf's patient legs, pressing myself to his strong back and looking over his shoulder.  
"Okay, you need to make sure he's ready for you." I held up the bottle. "You'll need about half."

I poured some into his palm, oiling his hand before taking it in my own. I could feel the tension in his fingers as I stroked them over Zev's backside, his breath shaky. I shifted my grip and pushed the tip of his finger into Zev's opening, making the elf sigh and the warrior shift awkwardly. I pressed him a little deeper, kissing his shoulder tenderly before moving my hand away to rest on my lover's hip.  
"A man has a sensitive spot, just about where your fingertip is. It takes a little practice to find, but have a go." Alistair turned his head toward me slightly, unsure. "I won't ask you to do anything you don't want to. Just try, it doesn't matter if you can't."  
"I…won't hurt him, will I?"  
I shook my head.  
"No."

Zev inhaled as Alistair's hand shifted. After a few moments, the warrior said,  
"I don't think I'm doing it right." He paused, his voice tentative. "Can you help me?"  
I smiled, covering the back of his hand again.  
"Of course." I slid my finger along the top of his, into Zevran's wonderfully hot, tight body, then pushed us both a little deeper.  
"Doesn't that hurt?"  
My lover shook his head.  
"No. It can, if it is not done properly, but this is quite pleasant."  
"_There_," I said, and pressed his fingertip straight down. Zev cried out, his back arching, hips cocking to just the right angle. Alistair's mouth opened in surprise at the force of the blond's reaction, which I was almost certain had been exaggerated. I pressed a little more firmly, wriggling Alistair's finger, and Zev gasped, head dropping and hands clenching into the sheets. I grinned – I knew exactly where he liked it. I coaxed the warrior into thrusting, crooking his finger to pull a moan from Zev's glorious throat. Then I eased his hand away and used it to oil his length. He watched silently as I slid it up and down, pulling gently.  
"Okay, _bellus_, we're ready."

Zev shifted and Alistair's heart quickened against my chest as I ran my hands down his arms, getting him to take hold of my lover's hips. I reached down to the warrior's hard shaft and he gasped, jumping at my intimate touch. I pressed a reassuring kiss against his jaw then used my hips to push his forward, easing him inside. He moaned, his whole body tense. My soft fingers settled on his waist and I kept him still for a few moments, letting him get used to the feeling of another's willing body. I would need to be careful – while Zev took me readily enough, Alistair was bigger and it would take him a little time to adjust.

"Gently," I whispered, lips brushing the man's neck. He nodded slightly, his breathing shallow, and I pulled him back against me before guiding him forwards, my hips following his progress. I slowed him down, made his erratic, instinctive thrusts smoother, more rhythmic. Zev moaned.  
"Good." I moved his right hand away from Zev's waist and slid it underneath the assassin, wrapping his trembling fingers round my lover's erection.  
"Am I right to assume that you've done this for yourself?" There was no harm in being tactful. He flushed slightly, heat touching my cheek. Then he nodded.  
"Perfect. It's exactly the same."  
I stroked his hand over the Antivan's length once then let him go to carry on himself. Still pressing my own erection to the man's back, I took hold of those warm elven hips, unable to keep my hands off of him any longer. I squeezed as he moved under my fingers, listening to the blond's pleasured moans.  
"Mmm, Alistair…that is good…oh!"

He was purring and Alistair's groans rumbled through my chest. I nibbled his shoulder muscles, kissing and licking. Small sparks were running through me, stemming from the feel of his backside rubbing my arousal. I moaned quietly, nuzzling my cheek on his neck. His rhythm was dropping and I muttered into his ear, guiding him back into it.  
"Try to keep it smooth, it will feel better." Then I pushed my hips further forward. "Deeper."

Over his shoulder I saw Zev press his chest to the bed, dropping his forehead onto his arms, hands clenching in the sheets. He shuddered as I allowed the warrior to move faster, noises hurled randomly from his throat and his back arching in a spasm of pleasure. Suddenly Alistair was trying to pull back into me.  
"I'm…going to…"  
He wasn't sure if he could come inside Zevran. I pressed into him, stroking a hand up his arm.  
"It's alright. Keep going."

He jolted, crying out and thrusting deeper into my assassin before finally collapsing back into my arms, panting heavily. I pressed an affectionate kiss to his cheek as I laid him down on the bed to recover. Zev had groaned loudly: Alistair had spilled then instantly pulled out, leaving the blond half-finished.  
"Are you okay, _bellus_?"  
He nodded without looking up.  
"Just give me a moment, if you will."  
I kissed the back of his sweating neck then glanced up, feeling Alistair's anxious gaze.  
"You did well. Don't worry; he's fine. Needs to get his breath back."  
Zev snorted derisively into the bed and I laughed. Then I regarded the warrior thoughtfully.

After all the expectation, the promises, the _desire_, I needed something more. I wanted heat and passion. Lust. I was also eager to try out my skills on someone new, and I could never resist such a perfect opportunity to show off. Besides, it wouldn't just be him I was showing off to: if I did this right, Zev would be begging for more. And I did so love it when he begged…

Hauling my libidinous mind back to the matter at hand, I smiled slowly, draping myself over Alistair. I shot a sultry look straight into dark eyes.  
"My turn."  
The eyes flared with a hopeful excitement.  
"Are you-"  
I cut him off, wriggling my tongue down his throat. Running one hand over his cheek and up to grip into his hair, my body rolled on top of his, flexing supple muscles. I purred as he searched my mouth then pulled back and he whined slightly. I bit his neck firmly. Stretching, I trailed my tongue down to a nipple, rubbing my stomach over a distinctly aroused groin. I suckled, tongue flicking, my fingers kneading at the sheets by his head.  
"Maker's breath, Darrian!"

I looked up at him. His chest was rising and falling rapidly, wide eyes fixed on me. I looked straight into them, slowly pulling myself up until I was hovering just above his face. My lips parted, holding about half an inch from his, head tilted. Ready. Tempting. I started making small, promising movements, opening my mouth a little more and nearly touching his before pulling away, letting my breath play over his face. Making him want me. He reacted to every mock kiss, mouth reaching towards mine, a whimper on his ragged breath. The side of my nose touched his. I used that voice, that low, quiet one that could make Zevran shiver with longing.  
"Your eyes are so…damn…sexy."  
They widened. My parted lips brushed his as I tilted my head. Then I paused; he was holding his breath. I let the pause lengthen. His muscles were trembling with anticipation.

I pulled back and he let out a desperate groan.  
"Ohhh, no…Darrian," he gave up any pretence: he wanted me too much to mess around. "Kiss me, _please_."  
I held those eyes, a slow smile curving over my face. I knew what he wanted. And he wasn't going to have it. He groaned when I pressed my chaste mouth to his cheek. I gave him the most sultry of smiles, knowing just how wicked I looked as I slithered backwards down his body. My fingers trailed after me, running lightly over solid muscles, my body arching above his raging erection. He would have to wait. My tongue had reached his stomach, circling his navel, small moans and gasps whispering from his lips. Suddenly a hand was moving towards me and I surged back up over him, grabbing his wrist and pinning it to the bed with a low warning growl. I shot a dark look straight into brown eyes and he froze, a last gasp forcing itself from his throat. He was absolutely stunned: he had never seen this side of me before. And I was loving it. I swept my hair round so it hung to one side of my face, then let it trail over his hot skin as I pulled slowly back down again, biting a little harder. My head moved possessively over his stomach, leaving small red marks in my wake. I let go of his wrist – he wouldn't dare move it again – and splayed my hands over his chest, kneading and digging in my nails. He whimpered and I purred in pleasure. He was mine. Zev was mine. Speaking of which…

The other elf's breathing was laboured next to me and he was letting out low, wanting moans. Ignoring my lover's longing for the moment, I held the warrior's mesmerised gaze and ran my tongue up the very centre of his stomach, tasting the sweat that was beading on his skin. Keeping my hips up high, I dropped my chest to rub over his erection, showing off the almost impossible curve of my back and eliciting a gasp of intense lust. From both of them. I squeezed and kneaded at the muscles under my fingers then stole up to nip at the warrior's throat.

Two pairs of transfixed eyes watched as I pulled away, tracing hands down his shivering body as I sat up. I reached down to run light fingernails up his hot shaft and he cried out, wide-eyed and bucking. He was tantalisingly close. Tough.

"Mmm…" I sighed luxuriously at his size, listening to Zev's whimpers as I lowered myself onto Alistair's throbbing shaft. His girth was impressive – I'd have to be more careful than I had thought. He gasped as my muscles gripped him, pulling him deeper, and he was obviously trying not to thrust up into me, for which I was truly grateful. I rocked my hips slowly and arched my back, rolling my head as I let the pleasure build. I could see my assassin sitting next to me now: he was chewing his lip and gazing at me as I moved, his almond eyes riveted. He had sat cross-legged and his hands were firmly pinned under strong thighs, his craving for my body, for me just to _touch_ him, leaving his solid length pulsing. I took a long, deliberate look at it, ran the tip of my tongue over my bottom lip, and smiled. I took hold of his chin, pulling his mouth to mine and he mewled, surrendering instantly. I drew gentle fingers along his jawline, his desperate moan rolling round my mouth. My lips touched his, voice quiet.  
"See anything you like, Crow?"  
I let him go abruptly and he fell back, pulling his knees up with a whimper as I leant forward, a sigh on my lips. Alistair groaned as I lay leisurely on his heaving chest. I put my mouth to his ear and murmured softly.  
"Roll me over."

Large hands seized my waist, flinging me onto my back. The warrior kissed me fiercely, tongue deep in my mouth, moving hungrily against me. Demanding. I responded in kind, pulling him tightly against me, moaning as I gave him everything he wanted. I heard Zevran's gasp as Alistair pulled away, holding himself over me. A lustful fire was burning in his eyes. I smiled slyly, giving him the look that was guaranteed to make my assassin shove me up against the nearest wall. Just the thought of it made a spark shiver through me and I ran a hand up his chest and round to hold the back of his neck, my lips parting already. His reaction was not what I had expected.

He hesitated, what looked like horror running through his eyes.  
"No. I don't want this."

Now, considering that we had sacrificed our night for him, that I had just done everything I could think of to drive him mad with desire, and that I had denied my lover everything he wanted so I could give it to the warrior instead, I was more than a little insulted by this blunt rebuff. He should have melted like a beeswax candle, pleading with me for more, for _anything_, and instead he was tossing me aside like an elven whore. Because he had realised what he was doing. Over his shoulder I saw my lover give him the deadliest of looks. The atmosphere had switched from highly erotic to highly dangerous faster than a Crow's blade and my gaze hardened as I said,  
"Why?"

My calm question was laced with the sincere promise that if he didn't think this one through carefully, he was going to end the night with far fewer body parts than he had started it. The man's face flushed and he dropped silent eyes to my chest.  
"Answer him, Alistair."  
Zev's voice was low and menacing, his lip curling. Shadows flickered over his face, eyes glittering darkly.  
"I don't want…you're-" Alistair stuttered, looking terrified at the sudden proximity of the incensed Antivan assassin.

Wrong answer. The anger that radiated from my Crow was nothing compared to what exploded inside me at his words. My face twisted into an enraged snarl and he actually drew back, eyes widening in alarm. How _dare_ he treat me like that? We were Grey Wardens, we had fought together, side by side; we were _brothers_. I was sick of this, of other people, of the whole biased, ignorant, short-sighted world that couldn't stand anyone who was different and wasn't scared of it. It was perfectly acceptable for him to come to us when he wanted a body to thrust into, but as soon as he realised what he was doing, who he was with, he was done. Well so what if I wasn't human, or noble, so _what_ if I preferred men? That didn't make him any better than me.

He never knew how lucky he was that he hadn't fully pulled out of me yet, because if he had I would have exercised the deep desire to bring a solid knee straight up into his now-softening erection.

"Had I known I was not good enough for you, _furcifer_," I spat, "I would have given myself to someone who deserves it. So where exactly did I fail to meet your high standards? Didn't I act the submissive elven whore? Or was it this?"

He nearly fell on me when I grabbed his hand, pressing his palm against my length, horrified brown eyes staring at me. He tried to pull his hand back and I gripped it tighter, forcing him to keep it there, to _feel _me. He didn't want to touch me now? Well he was going to. My grip was so tight the bones in his arm clicked suddenly and he gasped in pain. As soon as I let go his hand flew back to the bed and I lifted my head towards him, looking him straight in the eye as I growled,  
"You seemed pretty eager for it earlier."  
He didn't even dignify me with an answer.  
"Do…not…dare, _human_," was snarled behind his right ear, almond eyes burning with hatred.

All our plans and excitement had been ruined for this? So we could be betrayed by someone we had considered a friend, so I could be insulted, thrown aside like an unwanted toy. I wanted Zevran. _Now_. We were going to have our promised night and now it was going to be hotter, harder and more passionate than ever, because now I was absolutely livid.  
"You get the fuck out of my sight and consider yourself lucky that you're not bleeding!" I snarled, shoving my hands roughly against the man's hips to throw him off.  
"You were always different!"

I stopped.  
My mouth dropped open as I stared up at him.  
"What?"  
The words tumbled from his mouth, as though he were trying to get them all out before he stopped talking.  
"You always meant more to me, Darrian. More than a friend should. I didn't mean to offend you, I'd _never_ think that way, it's just-" he paused, then all caution was hurled carelessly to the wind. "I've never f-felt for anyone like this before and when you looked at me like that, I _couldn't_. I'm so sorry, Darrian. But I love you."

There was utter silence. The only sound was the inappropriately cheerful crackle of the fire as Zev and I attempted to take in what he'd just said. The human's face was hot and he looked as though he was bitterly wishing he'd kept his mouth shut. He was on the verge of tears. My mind was reeling. Alistair? The man who had refused to speak to Zev for two days when he first mentioned that he had slept with other men; the man that everyone had been sure about, knew he liked women, only women. He…_felt_ for me?

I looked, dumbstruck, at my lover, searching for…what? Help? Reassurance? Him to tell Alistair in no uncertain terms what would happen to him if he tried it? What in Thedas was appropriate? Zevran stared back like he'd just been struck across the face, unable to give me anything at all. I looked back at the man above me, dark eyes meeting mine hesitantly. He was worrying his lip, red-faced and shaking. He was a good man. Foolish at times, innocent, and tactless as only a human could be, but he was also kind and considerate. Deserving. Yet he'd never found anyone. I couldn't help but feel this was somehow my fault. I knew I couldn't change how he felt, the fact that I would never be his, but there must have been _something_. I could have made this easier on him, should have seen it coming. I had to put it right. I owed him that much.

I lifted my hips against him slightly, willing him to do it. I wanted him to have what he really needed: not physical satisfaction, but to get it from someone he cared about, someone who, in some ways, cared about him. He licked nervous lips then turned timidly to Zev, asking for permission. It was granted slowly, with wary eyes. I put a gentle hand on the back of his head, short, thick hair in my fingers. He bent down hesitantly to my mouth but I turned my head aside, guiding him to my neck instead. I couldn't kiss him. Lips pressed to my throat, hot breath brushing my skin as Zevran moved round to sit on the edge of the bed next to me. My eyes met his and I bit my lip. Whatever the arrangement between us and the warrior, it had changed. This wasn't for fun anymore. It felt wrong, letting him do whatever he liked to me while Zev had to sit and watch. But I did let him. Pressing my cheek to his brow, I focussed on the small shivers that were flitting across my skin, trying to pretend it was an elven tongue that had caused them. With his slowly-hardening length at my opening, I waited for the first thrust.

When it came I let out a gasp of pain, tightening my fingers. With no-one to guide him he had thrusted haphazardly, going too deep and my muscles were no longer ready. Zev looked at me, the question in his almond eyes. I held them, telling him not to say it, to let the warrior do this. I clenched my teeth at the second push and the blond laid swiftly next to me, grasping my hand. The human's head was buried deep in the crook of my neck, a low, husky moan rumbling from his throat. His hand had curled under my arm, holding onto it. He whispered my name, his voice plaintive.  
"Darrian…Darrian, I love you."  
"I know. I'm-" I took a steadying breath, hating myself as I watched the expression on my lover's face. "I'm here."

He was lost, but whether in a turmoil of emotion or simply his own pleasure, I didn't know or rightly care. He'd forgotten everything I had shown him. Every thrust brought a wave of fresh pain to course through me and soon I was biting my cheek so hard I could taste blood. He was bigger than Zev, the extra weight giving him far more power behind every shove of his hips. I flexed the fingers that had clenched in his hair, forcing myself to let go lest I pulled too hard. Agitated almond eyes searched my face, Zev's jaw tense, his hand tight in mine.

Alistair pushed deeper, moving faster and my mouth opened, pain jolting round my body, muscles trembling under the strain. But it wasn't just that. I wanted to push him off of me, hated the feel of his sweating skin on mine, the heat of his mouth, that large hand kneading me, _touching_ me. But he needed this, he needed to think I was enjoying it, and my stony silence was not going to convince him.  
"Ohhh, Alistair…" The bitter-tasting words were barely out of my mouth when Zev reached forward, and I made myself focus on those soft lips, the mouth that provided me with the perfect excuse to keep quiet. I squeezed my eyes shut, stopping myself from groaning. I was meeting Alistair's hips every time, but he was moving so randomly, and it hurt so much, that it was getting harder and harder to do so. A hot, wet tongue lavished my collarbone, and I jumped as teeth gripped my skin. The bites quickly got firmer, and while that would usually have been pleasant, the idea that it was _Alistair_ latching onto my neck made me want to shy away, to crawl into Zev's warm, comforting arms like a child to its mother and stay there. Strong stomach muscles rubbed my length, lending a perverse pleasure to the mixture, and despite the excruciating pain, a small coil of heat was winding lazily round my groin. It made me nauseous.

I jerked and let out a low moan as he got more determined, his harsh grunts loud in my ear. He sped up and I kicked out, slamming my thigh to the bed, my heel glancing off of Zev's outstretched shin. The sudden new angle yanked at my opening and I gasped, groaning as I hauled my leg back up again. My free hand was clenched in sweat-soaked sheets, arm muscles straining. My lover put a cool palm to my face and kissed my forehead, pressing his against it and muttering frantically. Through the fog of pain I didn't have a clue what he was saying, but I stared into horrified eyes, the tone of his voice something to cling on to. Alistair _must_ be close to an orgasm by now. Maker, let him be close. I arced my back, concentrating fiercely on the strong hand in mine and my lover let out a frustrated growl. His fingers dug in and I was panting rapidly, trying not to cry out. But I couldn't stop myself when the warrior suddenly shoved as hard and deep as he could and a piercing, exquisite agony ripped through me, leaving me shaking, eyes burning.

I couldn't hold a rhythm anymore. My hips spasmed randomly, my back so tense it was screaming in pain. His heat and weight and the _force_ he was using made me feel trapped, cornered, and the only thing that stopped me from thrashing out, trying manically to scrabble away from him, was Zevran's hand.

"Darrian!"  
His voice was hoarse and I whined, my breath hitching at his violent release. My name sounded awful when he said it. Thick heat drooled out of me onto the sheets and I turned my head away, cringing. I'd allowed the human to spill inside me. I'd allowed _someone else_ to spill inside me. I couldn't look Zev in the face. He took my cheek, turning me gently back towards him. I dropped my gaze to his chest and closed my eyes at his soft, pained whimper. Alistair had collapsed on top of me; his hot breath blew over my neck, sweat sticking our bodies together. I grunted in pain as he pulled unceremoniously from inside me. Zevran was on top of me instantly, using his momentum to tip me onto my side, lying between me and the human. I curled up, huddling closer to his warm body as he gathered me up in his arms, careful mouth on mine.

Under the guise of caressing my face, he wiped the tear from my cheek; then a cautious hand slid down my back. Even at so light a touch my skin seared and I jerked away, whimpering quietly and pressing closer to him. He rubbed at my shoulder instead, a low moan in his throat. He kept kissing me and holding me until my trembling had slowed. I watched my fingers circle shakily over his chest, following the comfortingly familiar contours of his muscles. Then he tipped my head up gently, resting his brow on mine. I looked into worried almond eyes and saw my pain reflected back at me: he wanted to help me, to do more. To hold me properly. But he couldn't. Not with Alistair watching.

With his ever-impeccable sense of timing, the warrior chose that moment to say,  
"What…how does it feel to have someone…_inside_ you?"  
I bit back the overwhelming urge to say 'excruciating' and Zev closed frustrated eyes, pulling me tighter. He swallowed then replied.  
"I can show you, if you wish it." His voice was deadened.  
"If…um…if you can."  
_No…  
_I didn't want him to leave me. I wanted him to hold me, needed him to tell me it was going to be okay. But…it wasn't Alistair's fault. It may even have been mine. I didn't move at all as my lover placed a dejected kiss on my brow, rubbing a hand over my aching hip as he sat up. I stared numbly into nothing. Human hands were grabbing at me and I let out a silent mewl at the feeling of seed leaking from my body.  
"Roll over then."

Alistair did as he was told, shifting around, pushing himself further down the bed until he was lying on his stomach next to me, avoiding my eyes. Zev was oiling his hands. I could have stayed where I was, pretended I needed to get my breath back, or that I wanted to watch, but I knew he wouldn't take this easily. I closed my eyes, took a deep, steadying breath and held it, using my arms to push myself up with the quietest of moans. I eased myself into a kneeling position in front of the warrior as smoothly as I could manage, placing reassuring hands on his shoulders. Zev had watched me closely and I sent him a soft half-smile. He started to oil Alistair's backside, still looking uneasy. I rubbed the human's firm muscles slowly, unseeingly, ready for the jerk when Zev pushed in a fingertip. I muttered randomly in a low voice as he worked, feeling Alistair tense in my hold, and wishing Zev and I were alone.

He let out a throaty groan suddenly and I guessed my assassin had reached his mark. Finally, my lover placed a surprisingly gentle kiss on the warrior's behind. I spoke quietly.  
"It's easiest on all fours."  
He pushed himself up apprehensively. Zev said,  
"I will take this as slowly as you require. If you wish me to stop you have only to say."  
Alistair nodded. When Zev pressed into him he whimpered, dropping his head and digging his fingers into the bedding. My lover could not have gone very deep, but at the second thrust Alistair gasped.  
"Wait, _please_." Zevran froze instantly then reached forward to rub at the man's hips as I did the same to his shoulders.  
"Do you want us to stop?" I asked. He shook his head. I sighed and took his chin, lifting it to look into pained eyes. "Okay, just breathe. Let yourself relax."  
He looked at me. Then he reached out and pulled me to him, his fingers winding into my hair, a gentle tongue caressing my mouth. My startled eyes met Zevran's. After a moment I kissed him back slowly. We stayed that way while Zev thrusted and I didn't pull away until the sounds of pain became sounds of pleasure.

I had worked on him all day, bringing him repeatedly to the point of aching arousal and now my poor assassin was in desperate need of the release that Alistair just could not give him. I knew he wouldn't care, that I should be resting, but I wanted to make sure he got what he deserved. I wanted him close.

Alistair had closed his eyes, wouldn't see how I was moving. I crawled over to Zev, letting my head drop, focussing on controlling the pain. Zev was watching me closely and I bit my lip, knowing how pitiful I looked. I put my hand on his arm, using it to pull myself up. Touching my brow to the back of his head, I pushed a gentle knee between his thighs, nudging them further apart. He spread them wordlessly, forcing Alistair to do the same. I knelt carefully between his legs and pressed myself to my lover's rippling back, wonderfully familiar muscles against my chest. I closed my eyes and rested my cheek on the back of his warm neck, a low moan in my throat as I breathed him in. He let out a long, gentle sigh when I eased myself into him and I slid a hand up his chest, holding him to me. His head dropped back onto my shoulder and soft lips pressed to my jaw. He was leading us, keeping it slow, and not just for Alistair's benefit. I wouldn't have been able to thrust any faster. We moved as one: the steady rhythm soothing, the rub of his skin on mine and his soft breath on my face gently erotic. All three of us were moaning quietly now, the occasional murmured name on someone's lips.

We rode Alistair's climax together. I hugged my lover closer and he pressed his face to my neck while we both pretended not to notice the warrior calling my name instead of Zevran's. I didn't like it. My hands slipped down to my lover's hips and we knelt back as one, leaving the human to collapse on the bed. I took over, Zev sitting in my lap, and I reached down to his groin to coax the satisfaction he so desperately needed. He whispered something, his tone plaintive and I kissed him behind the ear. He relaxed slowly into my hold, resting his weight on my chest. I murmured into his ear as I moved.  
"I love you Zevran Arainai."  
"Darrian…"  
I pressed my mouth into the crook of his neck, inhaling that smell. Leather and warm spices… He reached a hand up to my face, long fingers stroking my cheek and I nudged into them gently.

I rocked him slowly, his solid warmth in my arms calming and he groaned, grasping my thigh as I fondled his length. He arched, crying out and releasing forcefully before falling back against me. Then he gasped, shuddering as I let go into him. I kept rubbing and he shivered under my touch, his skin still sensitive. His erection fading, I cupped my hand between his legs, not wanting either of us to be seen. I traced my thumb across the base of his stomach, just where he liked it, and he moaned, the very last tension evaporating from his muscles. He mumbled as I nipped the wrist by my cheek. He had begun to stroke my thigh, olive fingers circling gently over my skin. I let out a soft, contented sigh, closing my eyes and burying deeper into his neck. I could stay like this for hours.

"Darrian Tabris…I love you. Always."  
His voice was faint and I hummed quietly as I stroked my hand over the top of his head, still hiding his length with the other.  
"Hush…relax…"  
He sighed, nudging his cheek against me. I reached forward and kissed that elegant throat slowly, letting the lightest suckle tease his skin. He was warm and his scent filled my lungs, heart beating slowly under my hand. I loved this: having him so close, so intimate. It was comforting.

"Alistair?"  
I spoke into Zev's neck, keeping my voice low to avoid disturbing my tired assassin. He needed no explanation, moving over mutely to give me room. I held my lover to my chest as I twisted round carefully, biting back a moan of pain. I laid down, keeping his limp form in my arms as I rolled him onto his side, lying against his back. I stroked the side of his head, murmuring quietly while I pulled out as slowly as I could. Alistair was behind me now, and leaving one arm under Zev's body I turned onto my back so I could see him.  
"You did well." I was speaking quietly, making it unavoidably clear that I expected him to do the same. Zevran was stroking my fingers.  
"Thank you. For everything," Alistair said.  
"It was about time. Everyone should know what it feels like."  
He grinned sheepishly.  
"It was good. Uh…no. It was incredible. The way you moved…" he stopped, his ears turning red and I smiled softly. "I am _so_ sorry I said what I did. I really didn't mean it like that."  
I shook my head.  
"Don't worry. I can't say I wasn't…_surprised_. But I understand. No harm done."  
Zev wriggled backwards into me slightly, his head shifting. Alistair looked into my eyes.  
"I want you to know, both of you: I would never come between you." I almost flinched as a gentle hand touched my face, holding it. "I love you, but what you have is special, I know that, and I would _never_ see you parted. Seeing you together is wonderful, and just now was…it was breath-taking."  
I ran the back of my hand over his thigh.  
"Thank you." I pulled Zev a little tighter and he nuzzled back against me, still stroking my hand. I turned to kiss the back of his head. "I'm glad you came, it's been really good to see you again."

My lover shifted, slowly rolling over to face me, sighing. He put a hand on my chest.  
"It has been fun, Alistair, good to catch up. You should come back soon."  
The warrior nodded.  
"I've enjoyed it too." He paused. "Do you…do you really like my eyes?"  
I smiled slightly.  
"Yes. They're…alluring."  
"Intriguing. With a touch of 'mystique'." Zevran pitched in.  
Alistair grinned again as he bit his lip.  
"I should probably go back to bed, leave you two in peace."  
"Don't."  
I couldn't throw him out, make him sleep alone. Not after tonight. I had put a hand out to stop him and he paused then reached for the blankets instead, pulling them over us before lying back down, careful not to dislodge my hand. He wriggled closer and placed a tentative palm on my chest, the way Zev had. I stroked my thumb across his smooth thigh, feeling him relax. Then I sighed and looked up, watching the dying firelight across the four-poster's canopy. I could still feel his weight on my chest.

"Alistair?"  
"'Sup, Zev?"  
"Enjoy it?"  
The warrior chuckled softly and I made the whisper of a smile touch my lips.  
"Yes. Yes, I enjoyed it." I could hear his grin, but couldn't match it. "It's a wonder you two ever get out of bed."  
"Sometimes we do not. But I am curious, how did it feel? To have someone inside of you?"  
"Different…strange, but it was…good. I liked it. Think I'll be sore in the morning, though."  
"We have all been there, my friend."  
Alistair lifted his head slightly. The head that had pushed deep into my neck, had panted over me, left bite marks on my skin.  
"Really?"  
I felt Zev nod slightly.  
"It does not last."  
We lay in silence for a while longer, fingers stroking absentmindedly, and I let my head roll over so I could look at Zevran. We listened to Alistair's breathing as it slipped into the slow, steady rhythm of satisfied sleep.

"Are…are you alright, my love?"  
I nodded silently, seeing the concern that flitted through his eyes.  
"You are an excellent teacher, Darrian."  
"Thank you."  
He sighed, searching my face.  
"When I was-" he stopped. His eyes followed the movements of his fingers over my skin. "When…I was attacked, I could not walk straight for days afterwards, and I did not sleep for weeks. The Crow master who found me yelled at me and forced me to get up, to walk home with the others. All of them were staring and muttering to each other. I was quite a sight, I should imagine: covered in cuts and bruises, crying and whimpering, blood running down my legs." He bit his lip, hand pausing in its patterns. "It was three months before I allowed anyone to touch me."  
Pity welled up inside me. I growled quietly, wishing I could help him to forget. Wishing I could find the son of a bitch who had done that to the man I loved.  
"That was when you stopped resisting your training."  
He nodded.  
"I wanted to prove that I was better than that. That I was not some snivelling child, lying in the dust in an alleyway."

The look on his face was heart-breaking and I had the desperate urge to hold him, but I couldn't move without waking Alistair. I pulled gently at the arm my lover was lying on and he shifted his slight weight to free it. I held his cheek, rubbing my thumb across his smooth olive skin; then I reached forward for a long kiss. He inhaled deeply as his mouth moved on mine and I stroked his long, golden hair between my fingers, relishing the taste of his tongue. Eventually he pulled back and I stretched out my arm so he could rest his head on it.  
"I know that this is different, but…" he paused, his almond eyes lifting to meet mine. "I know how it feels, at least in part. I know how dirty it makes you feel. And I know that it takes time to recover. If you wish to talk, or there is something that you need, I will understand."  
I nodded. He would always be there for me, and I would need him before this was over.  
"Thank you."

I sighed.  
"I can't curl up without disturbing him."  
He nodded reluctantly, looking as dejected as I felt.  
"I didn't know how he felt about me."  
"No. I do not think he did, either."  
"Was this my fault, Zev? Did I…lead him on?"  
His hand moved to my cheek and he stopped my mouth with a firm kiss before looking seriously into my eyes.  
"Listen to me, Darrian. It was not your fault."  
"But…maybe I should have stopped him, we could have talked it through. I should never have let him-" I stopped, my voice thick.  
"A man like Alistair needs the company of others, to be wanted and loved. Perhaps we could have talked with him, but I think you know that would not have been enough. He would have felt pushed away, patronised, no matter what we said. What you did…you gave him what he truly needed, at your own cost. I am so proud of you." He stroked my cheek, his almond eyes warm, and I kissed the palm of his hand. "Do not let this worry you, my love. The only thing that you need to worry about now, is allowing me to take care of you."

My muscles were aching. My backside hurt whenever I moved an inch, and I still felt…wrong. For letting someone treat me that way. The man's smell clung to me like a musky shroud. I just wanted to cuddle up in Zevran's warm arms and let him sort everything out. To forget.  
"Please."

His thumb had been tracing my tattoo and at my quiet, heartfelt reply it paused and a gentle smile spread over his handsome features, an adoring look in his eyes.  
"There is nothing I should like to do more. Oh, I am so glad that I got to you first."  
I smiled slightly.  
"As am I. Don't worry; I'm all yours. Although I'm afraid our shameless romp around the bedchamber may be off the cards for a while."  
"That does not mean I cannot love you."

I looked at him for a moment then pulled him to me, needing to feel his mouth on mine. His fingers wound into my hair, mine into his, two quiet moans of pleasure purring together. He hooked his leg over mine, rubbing his hand over my chest and warm eyes held my longing gaze. The craving to roll over and tangle my body up with his was overwhelming; to feel his strength against me, to nuzzle into his neck, run his soft hair through my fingers…but I couldn't. There was someone in the way. Another kiss, slow and tender, and Zev shifted, trying to get as close as he possibly could. I could feel the tears begin to wet my eyes.  
"I want to hold you, Zev."  
He sighed, fingers stroking.  
"I know, my love. I know."

It was the faint glow of early sunlight that woke me, falling gently across my face. I was lying on my side with my arm round Zev, his head tucked under my chin, leg still crooked over me. The space behind me felt empty. Careful not to disturb my lover, I turned my head just enough to see that Alistair had gone. I frowned slightly, but he was perfectly capable of handling himself and I wasn't curious enough to warrant moving just yet. There was a small thump from the kitchen, muffled cursing and a cheerful yip from Hunter. I put my head back to the pillow, sighing. Zev muttered in his sleep, his voice plaintive.  
"Darrian…?"  
"Here, _bellus_," I whispered. He sighed as I kissed the top of his head and I closed my eyes, basking in the warmth that was cuddled against me.

When I next woke, I lay listening to the street outside grow busier until I felt a soft kiss on my chest.  
"How do you feel this morning, Darrian?"  
"I feel like holding you for a while longer." He smiled. "A kiss wouldn't go amiss, either."  
He reached up for one then wriggled back into my chest.  
"But truly, _amor_, are you in any pain?"  
"No. But I haven't moved yet."  
He propped himself up on his elbow then frowned.  
"Where is Alistair?"  
"I don't know. He vanished a little while ago, I think."  
"Oh, to share the bed of another and leave before they wake? Such a dirty trick, I should never do such a thing."  
"Why do I not believe you?"  
He raised an amused eyebrow.  
"Such distrust from my lover. It is unbecoming on so handsome a face."  
I smiled slightly.  
"Hmm, I suppose we should find out what has become of our Warden."  
I really didn't want to have to face him yet.  
"Yeah, I guess so." I sighed.

Neither of us moved. Zevran smirked and threw back the blankets decisively. He sat up, tattoos curling beautifully as he stretched. Then an olive hand met my shoulder as I shifted, about to do the same.  
"Wait here, my dear Darrian. I promised to take care of you today, and I intend to do as such."  
Suddenly I needed him, didn't want to be on my own. I caught his wrist before it could move, looking beseechingly into his face.  
"Please don't leave me."  
His gentle smile was reassuring, and he twisted so he could stroke the other hand over my head. I closed my eyes at his touch, nudging into it.  
"Sleep, my love. I shall return in a moment, I promise. Then I am yours."

He pulled the blankets up to my chin, pressing his lips to my forehead with a last stroke of his hand. Then he tugged on his trousers and took a strip of cloth from the table, tying his hair back with it as he left the room. I closed my eyes, tugged the covers tighter to myself, and tried to ignore the longing in my chest. He'd be back soon. He said he would.

"Hah! I knew we had some around here somewhere."  
I roused at the sound of his voice, hearing a clink of glass. He was kneeling in front of a chest, contents strewn across the floorboards, rummaging in the bottom. Two vials came out and I watched drowsily as he poured them into the bathtub he had apparently filled while I slept. He trailed his hand through the water.  
"The Warden has gone. He did not wish to wake us, it seems."  
I nodded, my voice quiet.  
"I…I didn't want to see him. Today, I mean."  
"I would not have allowed him in."  
"It wasn't his fault, though. Not…not really."  
He shook his head gently.  
"No. Come, let me bathe you, before it cools."

I sat up and instantly wished I hadn't. Pain spiked through me and I mewled, dropping my head and grabbing at the blankets. Zev dashed over, taking hold of me. He helped me carefully to my feet and took my weight on his shoulders as he led me to the bath. He held me up as I lifted each leg in turn over the side.

I pulled my knees up to my chest, resting my brow on them to stare blankly at my legs. Suddenly the shock of what had happened, of who had done it to me, that feeling of invasion and shame, and the knowledge that I wouldn't have to face Alistair again until I was ready, came crashing down on top of me. I tightened my grip and drew a shuddering breath before the sobs began wracking my throat. Tears streamed down my face as Zev's gentle hand stroked over my back. I wailed at his touch, then uncurled, throwing myself at him, clutching onto his solid body and burying my face in his chest. Strong arms grasped hold of me, a low, soothing voice told me that everything was okay, that I would never be treated like that again.  
"Z-Zev…_Zev_."  
His hand was stroking over my head, arm holding my trembling shoulders.  
"Cry, my love. You need to cry."

I clung onto him as he circled his fingers over my back. Eventually, I had nothing left to cry with and I just knelt there, huddled against my lover. He pressed a kiss to my head.  
"Lie back, Darrian. A bath will do you good."  
After a moment I let go of him slowly, wincing as I turned to sit down. He pushed a soft hand against my shoulder. I groaned as I sank back, closing my eyes, the lingering heat soothing the sharp twinges that were shooting up my spine. The water smelled vaguely of apples, and some spice or other. I felt Zev's slender hand brush over my cheek, a low hum in his throat. He sat quietly on the floor behind me and began tipping water over my head. The feel of his fingers massaging soap into my hair was hypnotic. And wonderful. I sighed, mumbling his name and he shushed me softly.  
"Relax…"  
A gentle palm was placed on my forehead and I breathed in, holding it as he dipped me under, rinsing off my hair.

He moved to kneel at my side. Shoulders, chest, arms, legs; his expert hands smoothed over me, stroking the pain away and forming a quiet moan in my throat. Last night's sweat washed away, taking with it the feeling that I had done something wrong, something to be ashamed of. Zevran didn't think I had and that was all that mattered. I let myself slide further under as his slim hands worked their way over my stomach.  
"Hmm…" My eyes were closed, head tipped back against the bath. Apples and…cinnamon? Or maybe it was nutmeg…

Eventually those hands paused and Zev sighed.  
"The blood, my love."  
I nodded, opening my eyes, and he leant across me, a comforting kiss on my lips as he reached into the water. He rubbed at my hip, speaking quietly, his voice reassuring.  
"I will be gentle, I promise you. Ah, nothing like this shall ever happen to you again."  
I put a wet hand on his back and he rested his brow on my cheek with a soothing purr as he slid his hand under me, caressing for a moment. I watched a drop of water roll down his flexing back, disappearing under his waistband. Then the most careful of fingertips touched my opening. Pain flared and I blew sharply through my nose. I closed my eyes, pressing my mouth into his shoulder.  
"Alright, _amor_, I know, I am nearly done."

When he had finished he stood up and lifted me easily out of the bath, carrying me to the fire. He dried me lovingly, covering my skin with kisses as he did so and batting away the hand that I moved to help him.

I had no idea what time it was. I didn't care. My lover put me back to bed and I stayed there for another few hours. He had changed the sheets. The fresh ones felt good against my skin: cool. Clean. Hunter took the rare opportunity to curl up next to me, nudging gently at my hands until I stroked him. Zevran closed the mostly-forgotten curtains on the four-poster, leaving us in a blissful darkness.

Sometime later, we went for a slow walk through the marketplace to watch other people going about their business. We trod the cobbled streets of our Antiva City, and he insisted on taking my weight on his arm. He stole food from a couple of vendors who weren't paying enough attention and we ate as we walked. As the sky turned orange we ended up at the edge of the harbour, looking out to sea. The darkening waves rippled on the shore as I looked into those amazing almond eyes, our mouths meeting as the sun set over Rialto Bay.


End file.
